


Рамос тебя дери!

by Acraloniana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Когда Ракитич произнес эту фразу впервые, у него и в мыслях не было ничего подобного. Заметил только, что Лука сделался непривычно тихим, словно не то слов матерных в жизни никогда не слышал, не то обиделся...





	Рамос тебя дери!

Иван любил атмосферу в сборной. С Барсой непросто сравнивать. Одно было определённо — везде он чувствовал себя как дома, но присутствие в команде Модрича, с которым почти не удавалось пересекаться в родных краях, делало ярче каждый последующий день. Наконец находилось время, чтобы поговорить обо всём, что произошло за эти с одной стороны невыносимо тянущиеся, а с другой чересчур скоротечные недели; пораздумывать над Эль Класико, предполагая самые неожиданные варианты итогового счета — что бы ни произошло, это было интересно каждому, независимо от родного клуба. Это время для шуток, на которые никто не будет в обиде, потому что скучал так же сильно; время ночных посиделок (пока ещё можно) и полного расслабления в своей второй (третьей) семье — и в то же время полноценной собранности вкупе с неподдельной волей к победе при выходе на поле.

Когда Ракитич произнес эту фразу впервые, у него и в мыслях не было ничего подобного. Заметил только, что Лука сделался непривычно тихим, словно не то слов матерных в жизни никогда не слышал, не то обиделся. Зато спустя минуту тот уже был готов выходить на поле и показывать такие финты, чтобы даже тренер сказал бы поберечь силы для предстоящей игры. Жаль только, что в тот день тренировка была лишь умственная.

Они собирались посвятить этот вечер разбору поведения испанских игроков, просчитывать, чего от них ожидать. Грубая игра Рамоса была известна всем, но трудно было найти кого-то, знающего его лучше, чем Лука. А тот, как назло, отчаянно запаздывал. Это не было официальным собранием, много кто отсутствовал, но без Модрича и его интуитивного понимания, как будет вести себя на поле его соклубник, это почти не имело смысла.

Когда на экране в очередной раз мелькнула самодовольная морда Серхио, Иван не выдержал и набрал номер друга.

— Да? — было прекрасно слышно, что Лука торопится, но Иван уже не мог остановиться.

— Рамос тебя дери, капитан, где тебя носит?! — это сорвалось с губ неожиданно для него самого, и на секунду Ракитичу даже захотелось извиниться за столь грубое обращение, тем более что и собеседник многозначительно молчал в трубку, пока ребята на диване давились смехом.

— Буду через пять минут, — на удивление тихо ответил Модрич и сбросил вызов. Иван был готов поклясться, что слышал в его голосе нотки смущения, но только мотнул головой, отметая эту бредовую мысль — с чего бы Луке смущаться?

Так уж вышло, что вскользь брошенная фраза стала едва ли не девизом команды на ближайшие дни и повторялась всеми, кому не лень, в любой более менее подходящей ситуации. Но в сторону Луки, как бы то ни было в тему, кроме него никто почему-то не рисковал это произносить. Иван же, напротив, только и делал, что искал повод, чтобы в очередной раз капитана поддеть. Справедливости ради, в первый раз это, правда, вышло случайно. А вот потом, как только он увидел, как вспыхивают щеки Модрича при упоминании Серхио в таком контексте, он просто не мог удержать себя в руках.

Обычно Луку было непросто смутить — как многие пытались! — ведь что рост, что возраст всегда были предметом для подтрунивания. Такие шутки капитан никогда не считал за издевку и максимум мог отреагировать ответным подколом. А сейчас был сам на себя не похож. Всякий раз, как кем-то произносилась эта фраза, Иван ловил себя на мысли, что тут же переводит взгляд на Луку, пытаясь понять по его лицу, что с ним происходит. Не хотелось оказаться виноватым в несобранности капитана из-за пары глупых слов.

Как назло поговорить тет-а-тет не удавалось, а на вопрос, всё ли у него хорошо, Лука всегда отвечал «лучше не бывает», да так искренне, что собственные подозрения начинали казаться Ивану неуместными. А в остальное время тот словно на американских горках катался — то светился от счастья, то сидел себе тихо в отдалении, глядя на команду исподлобья, словно ему каждый по паре миллионов задолжал. На поле, надо признать, волшебная фраза работала как надо, но продолжаться так больше не могло.

После предматчевой тренировки Лука задержался — дольше чем обычно, чтобы Иван успел занервничать. Не хватало ещё, чтобы капитан измотал себя перед днем икс — всем известно, что Лука не щадит себя и готов отрабатывать свои действия до изнеможения. И ведь он действительно оказался на поле, вот только не в таком виде ожидал его увидеть Ракитич — лежащим на газоне уже чёрт знает сколько времени, уставившись бессмысленным взглядом в чистое небо.

— Рамос тебя дери! Лука! Ты совсем ополоумел?!

Он бы слукавил, сказав, что и на этот раз это вырвалось случайно. Нет, сейчас был самый что ни на есть уместный момент. От неожиданности капитан дёрнулся, тряхнул головой, словно до этого вовсе не осознавал, где находится, и принял протянутую руку, чтобы подняться. «Ледяные», — отметил Иван.

— Хочешь откосить от матча, капитан? — сощурился он, расстегивая кофту и накидывая её на плечи другу.

— Ещё чего! Просто задумался…

— …о том, как слить игру?

— Что?! — едва ли не задохнулся от возмущения Модрич. Вот в эти его эмоции Иван верил. — Кто из нас ещё сбрендил тут!

— Тогда какого ты так реагируешь на своего ненаглядного Рамоса? — пришло время идти ва-банк, иначе когда ещё?

За какую-то пару мгновений на лице Луки сменилось столько выражений, сколько он, кажется, за всю неделю не показывал. Побледнел, позеленел, покраснел. Иван на всякий случай сделал шаг ближе, готовясь ловить капитана — не дай бог в обморок решит грохнуться на радостях, но тот всё же взял себя в руки.

— Ты знаешь, как я переживаю из-за проигрышей… И больше всего мне хочется выиграть завтра, но…

— …но «Рамос тебя дери» действует на тебя как красная тряпка на быка. В чём дело, Лука?

На миг взгляд Луки остекленел. «Сейчас ведь врежет, наконец, достебался», — промелькнуло в голове Ракитича. Но после капитан заговорил, видимо, решив — будь что будет.

— Драл, дерёт и будет драть. И в раздевалке, и на поле, и в отеле, да хоть в туалете. И если проиграет, тоже будет — отыгрываться за поражение. А если выиграет — получать свой персональный приз.

Иван почувствовал, как запунцовели уши. Хорошо, что уже вечер и ничего толком не видно. Он, конечно, догадывался, что реакция Луки на те слова вполне естественна, если эти двое и вправду связаны чуть сильнее, чем просто контрактом с одним клубом, но услышать такое из уст друга напрямую было неожиданно. И наверняка, будь кто-то другой на его месте сейчас, последствия могли быть необратимы. Не дай бог хоть слово из сказанного сейчас капитаном просочится в прессу — тут даже додумывать бы ничего не пришлось. Им вполне могли запретить играть дальше в одном клубе, не говоря уже о том, какой бы был скандал.

Лука прервал тишину, звонко рассмеявшись.

— Поверил? — любого другого Модричу бы удалось провести, замаскировав правду якобы шуткой, но только не его.

— Верю, — не скрывая улыбки, ответил он. — В таком случае, мой дорогой капитан, — закинул он руку на плечо друга, уводя его с поля, — не давай ему дополнительных трофеев. Мы слишком долго к этому шли. Кстати… хорошо хоть дерёт-то? — не удержался Иван от подкола.

Снова раскрасневшись, Лука толкнул его в плечо. Конечно же, тот всё правильно понял.

— Придурок. Никому ни слова.

— Конечно, босс. Я нем как могила. Но с тебя подробности.

— После матча расскажу. Может быть.

— Тогда, может быть, и я не буду так уж нем, — с усмешкой приподнял бровь Иван.

— Шантажист недоделанный, всё тебе лишь бы в чужом белье порыться.

— Ага. Достанешь мне его футболку?

— Это уже перебор.

— Да, согласен. Хватит просто подробностей. Доброй ночи, Лука, и не переживай — у нас всё получится.

«А Серхио получит лишь утешительный приз», — добавил Ракитич про себя, не решаясь сказать это вслух. Вдруг ещё прилетит что от капитана.


End file.
